heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Agnes Gru
Agnes is one of the two tritagonists of Despicable Me, one of the three tritagonists of Despicable Me 2, a major character in Despicable Me 3 and is one of the 3 girls who have been adopted by Gru. She has a strong love for unicorns and is also the youngest of the orphans. Elsie Fisher is the child actress who plays her. Personality Agnes, like her sisters, wished to be adopted by someone who cared about her. At first, Agnes is only one out of the three sisters to be excited to be adopted by Gru. She happily hugs his leg and plays games with him, while her sisters are gawking at Gru, their dream of the 'perfect parents' in tatters. She is unaware of Gru's own dislike of the whole adoption, her innocence prevailing. She is a very naïve and innocent child, which is why Margo is so protective of her. She thinks Gru's "dog" is cute and chases after him, despite some protest from Margo. Agnes trusted Gru deeply even though he was, at first, rather cold towards her and her sisters, asking to hold his hand and for him to read her stories. When Gru begins to become more of a parental figure to the girls, her trust in him deepens more. She is the main reason Gru begins to change his ways, her unconditional adoration of him regardless of how he treats her makes him realise what life is really about. She unwittingly sets his change in motion after Gru defends her at the Space Killer blaster game at the amusement park after the attendant mocks her for not winning the game which upsets her, and him — "Better luck next time" "OK, my turn". She is very good at ballet, better than Edith and almost as good as Margo, but lacking her poise. She is not a needy child but does depend on her older sister, Margo, a lot. She often looks worried if Margo walks off ahead of her and runs after Margo, not wanting to be left behind. She also demands Gru fixes her disintegrated toy unicorn, and when she is upset at being mocked by the amusement park game-booth attendant, she looks to Gru with teary eyes for support. When she doesn't get her way, she holds her breath until she does get her way and when she still doesn't get her way by the time she opens her eyes, she pretends to faint, and Margo implies she has done this numerous times before. Agnes has a huge love of candy, wishing her new parents to have a gummy bear house, and happily eats out of the pet food bowl Gru filled with candy. She also loves fluffy things for example she called Kyle, Gru's "dog", a fluffy doggie. Agnes is very notable for her strange obsession with unicorns and wanted to have one for a pet, unaware of the fact that they are mythical creatures. History Despicable Me Agnes, along with Margo and Edith, attempt to sell to cookies to Felonious Gru, but the girls quickly go away when he pretends to be a recorded message. Agnes leaves believing he is an actual recorded message. The girls return to Miss Hattie's Home for Girls, only to be berated by Miss Hattie for failing to sell the targeted amount of cookies. Within the next few days, Agnes and the girls attempt to sell cookies to Vector Perkins, whom, unlike Gru, welcomes them in due to his love for cookies. Soon after, Gru adopts the girls in order to exploit Vector's love of cookies and steal back the SR-6, an East Asian (China) shrink ray prototype. Agnes, unlike her sisters, instantly gets along with her new-found father, despite his sinister demeanour. Agnes clings onto Gru's leg in a gesture of playfulness and heads to her new home cheerfully. When she gets there, she also has a similar reaction to Kyle, Gru's "dog". Kyle, not used to this sort of behavior, flees in panic. Gru then shows the girls the kitchen and commands them to stay put. Despite that, Agnes, while exploring the house with her sisters, accidentally activates the elevator to Gru's lab. The trio head down and disturb the supervillain while his assistant, Dr. Nefario, is displaying new inventions such as the Cookie Robots. Agnes's unicorn is accidentally disintegrated by Edith, forcing Gru to send the Minions, Tim, Mark, and Phil to get a new one from the local Mal-Mart. The three Minions return with the cheap unicorn-on-a-stick, which Agnes is grateful for. Agnes, along with Margo and Edith, practices for her Swan Lake ballet recital. During practice, she hands Gru the ticket for the show, making him swear to come with a pinky promise. Soon afterwards, the girls sell Vector cookies again. While they wait for him to pay for the cookies, Agnes asks about why Vector is in his jumpsuit, mistaking them for pajamas, which offends the young supervillain. After selling more cookies around the block, the girls are forced to abandon their cookie delivery at the behest of Gru. Immediately after, Agnes implores Gru to go to Super Silly Fun Land. The supervillain agrees, but only because, having used them to get the shrink ray, he has no further use for them. Gru is forced to ride a roller coaster with the girls. Agnes then begs to play Space Killer to win a unicorn stuffed animal — "It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!!" . The game is rigged however, which causes her adoptive father to blow up the stand and she wins her unicorn. Returning home, Agnes, Margo, and Edith then play around some more and freeze Gru while he has a video conference with Mr. Perkins. When Mr. Perkins cuts off funding for Gru's plan to steal the Moon due to this incident, Agnes, noticing her adoptive father's despair, offers the girls' piggy bank, which inspires Gru to continue building a rocket needed to go to the Moon. Over time, she becomes closer to Gru and Kyle. Agnes, Margo, and Edith continue to practice for their ballet recital. Soon afterwards, Agnes makes Gru read her favorite bedtime story, Sleepy Kittens. Although the villain hates the book, it makes him realize that he really does love them. Unfortunately, she and her older sisters are later sent back to their old orphanage when Dr. Nefario, believing that they are preventing Gru from concentrating on his job as a villain, called up Miss Hattie. On May 26, the day after, Agnes performs at her recital. Before the show starts, she waits for Gru hopefully but is met with disappointment. Immediately afterwards, they are kidnapped by Vector, and entrapped in a glass ball. The girls are rescued by Gru. Gru, as a token of love, presents to them his new book, One Big Unicorn, which Agnes called the best book ever. Soon afterwards, Agnes, with her sisters, performs another ballet for Gru, or free dancing. Home Makeover The Gru family gets a call from the social worker and tells that they are coming to check that Gru's house is suitable for children. If not Margo, Edith and Agnes will be sent back to Miss Hattie. In the beginning, Edith thinks the house is built for kids but after almost slicing two minions with a falling giant axe, she helps her sisters making the house children approval. Despicable Me 2 Agnes is turning six years old1 and Gru throws her a big birthday party, which she thinks is the best party ever. To make Agnes really happy Gru has booked a magical fairy princess to appear at the party, though she couldn't come. Gru, desperate, dresses up like Gruzinkerbell. Agnes knows it's Gru but she tells that it's him so the other kids don't get disappointed. After Gru got home from the AVL headquarters he carries Agnes who is ready to go to bed. When Gru tells Margo that it's okay to text as long as it's not boys Agnes says that she knows what makes Gru a boy. It's his bald head and sometimes she stares at it and imagines a little chick pops up from it. Gru kisses her and says "never get older". In the morning Agnes is sitting with her sisters Margo and Edith. She asks if it's okay to sign Gru up for online dating. When Gru steps inside the room to give out an announcement about his new job Margo asks what celebrity does Gru think he looks like. Agnes thinks he looks like Humpty Dumpty (from Puss in Boosts) and Gru wonders what is going on. Agnes reveals that she and her sisters are signing him up for online dating and Gru immediately puts a stop to it. Gru tells the girls that he has got a new job and is going to save the world. Agnes is really curious if it's true and asks: "Are you really gonna save the world?". In the evening when Gru is trying to get the girls to bed Agnes reminds him that he promised to help her to practise for her part of the mother's day show. Since Agnes doesn't have much good experiences to show her love towards a mother figure she presents her speech like a zombie (according to Gru). Gru wants her to try one more time but less like a zombie, though Agnes just does the same thing over again. Agnes tells Gru that maybe she should not be part of the show considering she doesn't even have a mother. But Gru says she doesn't need a mother to do the show and that she can use her imagination and pretend she have a mother. Agnes then tells him that she does that all the time and kisses him good night. The next day Agnes go the mall with her sisters to visit Gru at work. When Gru introduces Lucy to them, Agnes is completely astonished and asks Lucy if she is single and later asks if Gru will marry Lucy. Gru refuses and says Lucy just works with him, but Agnes keep hoping that Gru loves Lucy and starts singing: "You love her, you love her, you really, really love her and you're gonna get married and I will be the flower girl." Gru just waves away the song and tells the girls to go and have fun. When they're leaving, Agnes runs back, because she almost forgot to give Gru a hug. She is later sitting by the fountain with a coin in her hand wishing for something. When Edith comes up from the water with several coins, Agnes is worried that that is stealing. Margo leaves the girls to go hang out with Antonio. Agnes gets excited and tells Edith that they need to inform Gru about it. In the Eagle Hair Club Agnes is jumping up and down and screaming, "Margo has a boyfriend!". Gru completely freaks out and Agnes helps him look for Margo, who she spots at Salsa & Salsa restaurant. When Gru is talking to Eduardo, Eduardo asks Antonio to invite Gru and his family to their Cinco de Mayo party they are throwing. Agnes and Edith are thrilled and screaming yes to the invitation. Later that day Agnes' neighbor Jillian ask if Gru is home. Agnes says that he is not home, but to make sure, Jillian ask Agnes if it's really true and Agnes responds: "Of course, he just told me". Gru tries to make Agnes stop talking but all his signs are misunderstood by her and she thinks he is putting on lipstick, swatting flies, chopping his head off and pooping. Because Agnes gives away Gru he has to go on a date. The next morning, Gru is happy about the kiss Lucy gave him and serves the girls heart-shaped pancakes. Agnes loves the pancakes and it makes her full after she eats it all. Agnes appears again when Gru has return from the mall and is sitting outside the house sulking about Lucy leaving. Agnes comes out with an umbrella for him and sits down with him. Gru then tells Agnes that she was right about his feeling towards Lucy and that she is moving away. Agnes is happy that she is right but she asks Gru if there is something she can do to make Lucy and Gru together. Gru doesn't think so but Agnes ask if there is something Gru can do, urging him to call Lucy and ask her out. Agnes arrives to Eduardo's party with her family and she wearing a poncho and Sombrero hat. Gru's rules includes that Agnes has to go easy on the churros. After Gru has taken the girls back home from Eduardo's party they get a call from Dr Nefario and learns that Lucy has been kidnapped. Agnes gets worried about Lucy. Gru leaves the girls with Dave and Stuart who are still at the house to go save Lucy. In the morning Agnes and Margo are playing a fairy princess game when they hear something outside. Margo approaches the windows, telling Agnes that she can't see anything. Agnes tries to hide behind her unicorn. When a crazy Evil Minion (Kevin) smashes the window and runs towards the two girls, Agnes drops her unicorn on the floor. Kevin puts the unicorn's leg in his mouth, ready to eat it, but Agnes had started to scream so high that shatters Kevin's goggles and causes a marble statue of Gru's mother to explode. With no time left to spare, Agnes recovers her unicorn (as Kevin now incapacitated from the scream). Margo and Agnes flee down to the minions' living room but the mutated Kevin has followed them and is now ready to eat them. But Dr Nefario saves them by giving Kevin the antidote, Agnes recognizes Kevin after he turns back to normal. Dr Nerfario takes the three girls with him when he going to save Gru, and Agnes is able to shoot some minions with her jellygun. At some point where Gru and Lucy get married, Agnes is doing her speech that she has practised for the mother's day show, though this time she can put some feeling into it since she really cared about Lucy. When everybody starts dancing at the wedding, she grabs Edith and screaming that she is so happy. Despicable Me 3 Coming Soon! Gallery Category:Characters Category:Despicable Me chracters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Adorable characters Category:Orphans Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Illumination Entertainment characters Category:Team Gru's Category:Daughters